The Offer
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Something happens while Sarah is listening to Jareth's lyrics as he sings: "Within You" and causes her to change her original course of action. - One shot


This takes place in the Escher room while Jareth is singing "Within You" Just before Sarah jumps after Toby.

Sarah stood there, looking at the depths she'd fall if she were to go chasing after Toby. She would at least break a leg, or have something worse happen. How had it come to this? Why couldn't she just walk into the castle; tell the Goblin King off, and take the child with her?  
But no, he had to make things difficult all the more…. And what was that infernal singing about anyway? She stopped to listen momentarily; he was hiding within the shadows somewhere, watching her. He sounded as if he were pained. He couldn't have possibly gotten that attached to Toby in the short time he had acquired the child.

"Everything I've done; I've done for you."

"_What the… What exactly does he think he's done for me_?" She wondered.

"I.. I can't live within you."

"What exactly does that mean?" She found she had asked out loud. This was lunacy. She needed to jump and get Toby, she needed to be in her room before her parents got home and found them missing.

"Why would you want to live in my world; you are king here, you obviously take what you need without question so what does it matter that you cannot live within my world?"

No response.

Why did that not surprise her? He would spout out dribble and then not be able to back it up with an explanation. At any rate, she didn't have time for this. She looked down again and saw Toby sitting up, banging his small hands on the floor. She was again contemplating the jump when suddenly Jareth appeared in front of her. His expression matched his pained singing earlier. She had never seen such distress, such longing on anyone before and it made her heart flutter. She hated that he caused such a reaction from her.

His eyes spoke such volumes that it caused her stomach to turn. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to… He was leaning closer to her. So close that the wisps of his blonde hair gently caressed her face.

"My dear Sarah…" He whispered.

"Have you still not figured it out yet?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was she supposed to have figured out other than he wanted her brother for himself?

"That you want Toby? To turn him into one of those.. " She was so upset that she couldn't even say anything else, the word was there on the tip of her tongue and yet she couldn't get it out.

Before Sarah could contemplate anything else, a gloved hand was caressing the side of her face and she heard the words. "It's you that I want Sarah." Whispered into her ear before she felt the softest, most gentle kiss.

Her eyes closed involuntary and before she knew it, she had been swept into his arms as the kiss intensified.  
This was absolutely the most glorious experience in her life, and she did not want it to stop, but then she thought of little Toby, and she quickly pulled away. Jareth groaned in complaint, his eyes ablaze that she had interrupted what had been progressing so beautifully.

"Not like this." Sarah began as she shook her head. "I need to have my brother back."

Jareth sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sarah, I do not wish to keep the baby."

Sarah's emerald eyes opened wide at his proclamation. "Lies!" She shouted at him.

"I have never once lied to you since our first meeting, and I do not plan to start now. Toby is safe, even now he is in his crib."

Sarah shook her head, not believing his words. Jareth extended his hand to her. "We will go see him; together."  
She looked at his extended gloved hand, she wanted to believe him; so badly that it physically hurt when she again shook her head. "I can't; Please let me go back now."

He was silent for a long moment but then his head dropped as if he had been defeated. "I will return you shortly, and all will be as it as before, but know this Sarah."  
He again approached her, and Sarah found herself hoping he'd start kissing her again, but instead; he trailed his finger around her lips.  
"I will never forget you, and if you should so wish it; all you need do is call me and I shall come for you when you are ready."

Sarah was about to reply but he held up his hand and silenced her. "That is my offer and I will honor it, the choice is yours now."  
And in that instant; Jareth the Goblin King created a crystal and dropped it before her where she was instantly transported back to her room. She took in her surroundings and ran about the halls and other rooms to make sure this was not another trick. She opened the door that led to the nursery nervously and breathed a relieved sigh and she found a sleeping Toby there. She smiled as she gently brushed away a lock of his blonde hair. He was safe, and she was back home, and yet…

She looked up out the window and approached it for there was a shadow of an owl form. She made eye contact with the owl, it's mis-matched eyes boring into hers and she could hear the words of the Goblin King replaying in her mind. "When you are ready." As she began to contemplate this, the Owl opened its regal white wings and took flight into the night, leaving her looking after it; wondering if there indeed would ever come a day where she'd take him up on his offer.


End file.
